flynafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Caisley4Eva
Welcome Hi, welcome to Flyna Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Caisley4Eva page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FashionGal (Talk) 02:15, February 20, 2012 Awesome thanx 4 joining! It's a brand new project. So what we really need right now is Flyna-Related pages, upload pics, and arrange this wiki quite a bit. You think you can help us with that? Celeste =D 02:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Keep up the good work! Celeste =D 02:31, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Nuthin lol I didn't sleep the whole nite where I live it's 7:04AM &&wbuu? Celeste =D 15:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Srry I didn't reply earlier it's cause right when u sended meh the msg I fell asleep *Yawns* &&Awesome!:) Celeste =D 21:09, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Koo'! did u create that page? Celeste =D 23:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Yea. Celeste =D 23:33, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes I did lol the "Alexis is here" part & that "Alexis Rules" too. Celeste =D 23:46, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Um well can you can help finish the Couples Like Flyna page ? I started working on it yesterday but didn't finish. Celeste =D 23:55, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Yea. Nice work it creating the Flyna Dictionary page! Btw, I just created the Flyna Songs page. You Can help out that page by adding songs that u think relate 2 the Flyna pairing. Celeste =D 00:34, February 21, 2012 (UTC) No. Why? Celeste =D 00:43, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Ha' well this my first time I create a wiki and trust being a Founder of a wiki is not that easy, there's a lot of work 2 do. Thank goodness u guys r here 2 help meh:) Celeste =D 00:48, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Go 2 Admin ~>User rights. I hope ur wiki doesn't start a ShipWar :( Celeste =D 01:22, February 21, 2012 (UTC) It does take time and effort 2 create a wiki && thanx soo much! :)) Celeste =D 00:09, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey!:) Celeste =D 03:47, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Kay' xD XxCelestexX 19:48, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats! I just made u Chat Moderator! =D keep editing and helping out this wiki &&u will become an Admin! XxCelestexX 09:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) A Chat Moderator is the beginning of an Admin, u have more privileges in the Chat box and it's like kinda like a test 2 see if ur ready 2 be Admin. XxCelesteXx 20:36, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey:) do u have a facebook? Celeste ♡ 00:07, May 20, 2012 (UTC) lol wat do u mean? Celeste ♡ 01:31, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hehe yea:) Celeste ♡ 05:48, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Meh2 but lol I thought u shipped folive tho Celeste ♡ 20:59, May 22, 2012 (UTC) lol! haha! yea Celeste ♡ 04:17, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ADMIN! You deserve it!! :D I made you an admin! You were like the first one to help with the pages plus the Flyna Dictionary was SUPER long and you did it! You're incrediable! :) I hope you still keep helping (: --♥Celeste♥ 06:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC)